In producing delicate, high pin count lead frames with closely spaced inner leads, polyimide or kapton tape is often applied to the leads to maintain lead-to-lead spacing and to stabilize lead tip planarity. This operation is typically done after stamping or etching the lead frame, and after the lead frame is plated. The process includes indexing and precisely locating the lead frame unit and applying heat and pressure to a piece or pieces of precisely cut and located polyimide tape to one or more strips to the lead frame. This procedure is expensive, time consuming and subjects the high value added plated lead frame to additional mechanical handling and heat treatment.